youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LOCAL58-COMMUNITY TELEVISION
LOCAL58 ' is an American Horror channel created by '''Kris Straub '(born: ). Premise Local 58 is theorised to be set in an alternate universe where looking at the moon will kill you and where 36th US President '''Lydon B. Johnson (August 27, 1908 - January 22, 1973 64) served twice as President as his Signature appears in the Contingency Message Broadcast in Contingency, as is the most popular theory put forth by The Film Theorists. The timeline is in chronological order. Contingency Contingency is the first video in the timeline. The video starts off with a screen saying "This Concludes Our Broadcast Day" while Star Spangled Banner plays in the background, a screen then says with the Local 58 logo "Have a great night" and it then cuts to a techical difficulties screen before a contingency message appears with the date saying it's to be destroyed after 1970. The contingency message says that the United States has been forced to surrender to her enemies and that citizens should shoot themselves to keep the American Spirit alive. 2 minutes later a correction appears on the screen with Local 58 stating that the contingency message was a hoax and that they apologize for any confusion. Let's just hope no one was a little quick on the trigger there. Show For Children Show For Children is the second video in the timeline, The video starts with Local 58's Broadcast list playing with up next being Show For Children '''at 4:15 AM. The program starts off with a carnival clown that you throw ping pong balls into its mouth smiling at the camera with the title; Show For Children below. The program appears to be a 1930's Cartoon with our protagonist, a skeleton called '''Cadavre '''in the short titled; '''A Grave Mistake. It starts off with Cadavre walking in a graveyard when he spots on open grave, he contemplates about his girlfriend being down their but finds only a skeleton smiling at him creepily. Cadavre gets scared and runs off before walking down even further; clearly shaken until he finds another open grave, with a dead bird in it. He runs off again until he spots a third and final open grave but this time it's a hole going down. Cadavre is seen walking through a cave until he finally becomes tired and lies down, the moon passes over Cadavre; killing him on the spot. We finally find out what the grave mistake was. Real Sleep Real Sleep is the third video in the timeline, it's the first video to have a set date to go by; 1983. It starts off as a seemingly harmless program about how to get a goodnight's sleep but instead turns into a brainwashing program attempting to erase the act of facial recognition of the mind and sleeping in general. You Are On The Fastest Available Route You Are On The Fastest Available Route is the fourth video in the timeline, booting us straight into 2014. The video starts off with Local 58's Broadcast list playing with up next being The Midnight Movie at 12:05 AM and Paid Programming at 1:55 AM, the paid programming is suddenly removed and it cuts to dashcam footage of someone driving down a road at 1:57 AM, the driver gets more and more off track until they're in a wooded area and the GPS tells to driver to turn off their headlights. The driver bolts it through the forest until the camera drops and you're able to see the figure that did all of this. Weather Service Weather Service is the fifth video in the timeline. It starts with Local 58's Broadcast list playing with up next being Public Eye at 12:15 AM, Paid Programming at 1:00 AM, City Council Minutes at 1:30 and finally Focus on... Faith at 2:00 AM. The broadcast is suddenly interrupted by a weather warning acompanied by traumatic sirens. The onscreen text states that a meteorological event is happening that makes it unsafe to look at the moon and to stay in doors, away from any windows and that citizens are not advised to view this event with the naked eye. The broadcast list suddenly comes back on with at 2:15 AM being Blood Of The, it cuts off before we find out what the blood is of and the onscreen text says that the meteorological event is over and that the warning has been lifted. It then says to go outside now and for the next few minutes, the broadcasting parties are seen fighting for the screen. The video ends with the moon coming into the frame and people screaming in the background. Station ID Station ID is the sixth video in the timeline with it being a video merely filled with cryptic messages such as Look Away, It Does Not Matter, There Are Other Receivers and Safety in Numbers. 'A Look Back' A Look Back is the Seventh video in the timeline. The video is 1 minute and 4 seconds long and is a recap on all of the past videos. Skywatching Skywatching is the Eight video in the timeline. The video starts of with Local 58's Broadcast list playing with up next being Skywatching at 12:00 AM, City Council Meeting at 12:30 AM and Paid Programming at 2:00 AM. The program starts with an 80s style intro and VHS Manipulation as the brightness is changed. Several names of constellations flash onto the screen and the contrast is suddenly changed. There are several close ups on the moon. A loud whooping sound begins and a man is seen running in front of the camera with his arms up. Quotes *Analog Horror at 476 MHz *We begin our broadcast day *This concludes our broadcast day *There are no faces, There are no faces, There are no faces, There are no faces *In 300 Feet, Turn off your headlights This page was created on November 5, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806 Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers